Zootopia: The Case of the Mutant Animals
by BlueDragonCody
Summary: When a mutant rabbit almost destroys Zootopia, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and Sonic the Hedgehog/Werehog are pulled into a case that could be disastrous if the mastermind of the mutant animals isn't stopped.
1. The Mutant Rabbit and Meeting Sonic

One day in Zootopia, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were on a date at Jumbeaux's Café, enjoying their time.

Suddenly, they heard screams and a roar outside. They checked it out, and they saw a mutant rabbit! The rabbit was still wearing its clothes, but was still out of control!

Luckily, a blue hedgehog had been watching, and he was ready to save the city! He drank a special energy drink, then he transformed into his traditional Were-hog form, but was still wearing clothes and still himself.

He jumped into action and started to confront the mutant rabbit.

"You really think that you can do this without me watching?!" yelled the Were-hog. "I am Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The battle was on!

Fifteen minutes of fighting later, the mutant rabbit was defeated! Sonic put a serum in it, then it returned back to normal.

"That... was... AWESOME!" said Judy. "We saw the whole thing! How did you do that, Sonic?"

"With this," said Sonic as he held up the can that he drank out of.

"The Savage Beast Energy Drink," said Nick. "Can turn anyone into a beast and go out of control."

"How are you under control?" asked Judy.

"I'm always myself," said Sonic, "Even when I'm like this. I'm too good-hearted to be out of control. Now, Judy, Nick, I'm going to tell you some information on why I came here.

"I was fighting my arch nemesis, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, when he escaped through a portal to here. I went into that portal, only to discover that he was nowhere in sight.

"Then, I saw an energy drink trail, which I picked up as I followed. I also found a set of clothes, which I put on.

"I was right to put on those clothes, as I was entering the city of Zootopia. I kept following the trail of energy drinks, which led me to an alleyway. In the alleyway was a lab, which had hundreds of energy drinks. I looked at the energy drink, which said, 'Savage Beast Energy Drink,' and I knew what they were! I took all of the energy drinks that I had with me and ran like I've never ran before.

"Then, I heard a scream, and I saw a mutant rabbit on a rampage! Then, I drank one of the energy drinks, and I turned into this.

"Then, you know what happened after that..."

"That's... that's terrible!" said Judy.

"We need to put an end to this madness!" said Nick.

"Indeed," said Sonic. "With this antidote, I will be able to turn animals back to their normal state. Let's go!"


	2. Judy, Nick And Sonic Find The Mastermind

The trio were on their way to find the mastermind who was making animals go mutant and savage. Along the way, other mutant animals tried to stop them; tigers, beavers, otters, lions, panthers; every predator and prey mammal that went mutant!

Luckily, the mutant animals were no match for Sonic's punches and claw attacks. After each mutant animal was defeated, Sonic put the antidote in the animal to turn it back to its normal state.

Then, they got to the mastermind's lair, which was a cable car.

"Doesn't this look like the Night Howler case?" asked Judy.

"Yeah, it does," said Nick.

"Don't worry," said Sonic, "I think Eggman's behind this. Not the mastermind that used the Night Howlers. He or she is probably in jail right now."

"Yeah," said Judy, "Dawn Bellwether was behind the Night Howlers, but we arrested her and her rams."

"Good," said Sonic. "Let's keep it that way."

They went inside the cable car through the roof, and saw lots and lots of energy drinks in giant tubes.

"Looks like old Eggman's been cornering the market on Savage Beast Energy Drinks," said Sonic.

Suddenly, Eggman came in, and the trio hid under a table before he could see them. He didn't even notice that they were there. He turned the energy drinks into a purple serum, which Sonic recognized immediately.

"That's the PX-41 serum!" he whispered. "Eggman must be using the serum to turn all of Zootopia into monsters!"

"We've got to stop him somehow!" whispered Judy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Eggman answered it.

"Alright, Orbot and Cubot," said Eggman, "You better have something good for me, or else."

Sonic saw this as a chance to strike. He stretched one of his arms as he punched Eggman in the back, then stretched his other arm to close the door and lock it.

"How did you do that?!" asked a surprised Nick Wilde.

"No time for that," said Judy. "We need to get this evidence to the ZPD. ALL of it."

"You got it," said Sonic and Nick.

They got the cable car going, and they were fast enough to outrun Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot!

They went outside of the tunnel, but there was another train coming!

"I got just the thing to get us out of the way!" Sonic said. "Hit the brakes!"

He pulled out a gemstone, yelled the command, "Chaos Control!", and the train got teleported.


	3. Evidence Delivered

The trio landed at the ZPD, and the cable car was not moving when they arrived (thank goodness for that, or the ZPD would be destroyed).

"Come on!" said Sonic. "We've got to show Chief Bogo the evidence."

Chief Bogo had already showed up when the cable car arrived. He was confused when he saw the cable car.

"What in the name of sanity is going on?!" he yelled.

"The cable car holds evidence from a person named, 'Dr. Eggman'," said Judy.

"Who's Dr. Eggman?" asked Chief Bogo.

"Sonic here will explain it all to you," said Nick.

Ten minutes of explaining later, Chief Bogo decided to tell every police officer that they should keep an eye out for Eggman, and if he's been seen, arrest them immediately.

"Sounds good," said Judy.

"We will," said Nick.

"Permission to help them find Eggman," said Sonic to Chief Bogo.

"Permission granted," said Chief Bogo.

"Thank you, sir," said Sonic.

"I will take a closer look at the evidence of the cable car and make sure that the scientists at the lab analyze it," said Chief Bogo.

"We know what the purple substance is," said Sonic. "It's called 'PX-41.'"

"The scientists should know what it is, too," said Chief Bogo. "But thank you for letting me know what it is too. We'll take the evidence to the lab immediately. Good job, by the way, and good luck."

"Thanks," Judy, Nick, and Sonic said. "You too."

"Your vehicle is in the garage," said Chief Bogo. "Use it to patrol the city."

"Will do," the trio said.


	4. The Chase

The trio began patrolling Downtown Zootopia, and they kept patrolling for ten minutes until a car was speeding on the road, and hundreds of police cars were following it.

"That must be Eggman!" said Judy.

"After him!" yelled Sonic.

They turned on the siren, and they went after the car. The car went as fast as the car could go, and the car was able to outrun the cops (the car was a Chevrolet Corvette).

Then, there was a barricade of cop cars, and the car suddenly started to fly.

"That's no ordinary Corvette," said Nick, "It's a flying Corvette!"

"Well, OUR vehicle can fly, too!" said Judy. "Hit it, Nick!"

"Right you are, carrots!" said Nick.

Nick hit a button inside the vehicle, and the vehicle started to fly as well!

"Follow that car!" yelled Sonic.

They got behind the car and took a look at the side-view mirrors, and they saw Eggman.

"Yup," said Sonic, "That's definitely Eggman. HEY, EGGMAN!"

The Corvette started to speed up, then the trio sped up too!

The trio got next to the Corvette and nudged it so hard, the car lost its flight controls!

Then, they went to the ground and saw that Eggman wasn't dead, and the police surrounded him.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR MASTERMINDING THE MUTANT MAMMAL INCIDENT!"

Sonic got out of the car and confronted him.

"Give it up, Eggman," said Sonic. "You have nowhere to run, no Chaos Emeralds to use, and no robots to protect you. You have failed."

"I-I-I surrender," stuttered Eggman.

The police went and cuffed Eggman, put him in the police car and drove off.

"Serves him right," said Sonic. "Now, I've got my antidote here, and there is only one dose left. I'm going to use it on myself, and then I will return to my normal state. I will show you the real me."

"I'd love to see the real you!" said Judy.

"Let's see it," said Nick.

Sonic used the antidote on himself, and he turned back into his traditional blue hedgehog form.

"Wow!" said Judy. "You are one impressive hedgehog!"

"Thank you," said Sonic. "Now, I've got to get back to my home planet, Mobius. I'll see you whenever."

"Alright, see you soon!" said Judy.

Sonic used his Chaos Emerald to teleport himself back to his planet. Then, Judy and Nick went back to the police station to get their next instructions.


	5. Epilogue

"Good job, you two," said Chief Bogo. "You and Sonic really gave Eggman what for. I now promote you to ZBI agents. Here's your new badge and ID card. You're welcome."

They arrived at the ZBI headquarters to begin their job, but will they be able to do it well?

Yes. Yes, they will.


End file.
